equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
River Republic
Lore The River Republic is a haven of peace and prosperity in the heart of the Riverlands. In 357 ALB it gained independence from , and in 814 it became a republic when the last Princess, Soft Water, decided to peacefully hand her powers to Sabor, the parliament, to avoid a bloody succession crisis after her death. The final defining moment was the signing of the Treaty of Coltstream on River Republic soil, making them the strongest force behind Riverlands politics, rivaled possibly only by Lake City. Whilst Lake City battled the crusades of the Griffons, the Grand Principality of Rijekograd grew to become the great power of the Riverlands, relying on the immense trade allowed by its many rivers. With their wealth, and with their rival to the west distracted, Princess Wild Water'' hired mercenaries from Diamond Mountain and Nimbusia to invade the , attempting to take Coltstream.'' Her invasion was successful, capturing Coltstream. Emboldened, she pressed on into Wittenland, advancing on its ancient castles. The unicorns of Wittenland made her pay for every inch of territory. Even as her forces dwindled, she pressed on to the fortress of High Mane. The battle was close but decisive. High Mane was breached, and Wild Water herself charged in, where she was thrown from the ramparts by the fortress' commander herself. Her three daughters, Velvet, Lily, and Rose also met their end to assassins, the chaos of war, and the final assault on the fortress. With their forces smashed, the Wittenlanders launched a counter-offensive, recapturing their losses. But they found Coltstream manned and defended by fresh militias and the regrouped armies, and could not retake it. Despite terrible losses, the Grand Principality of Rijekograd had won. Coltstream was theirs. However the Royal Line was devastated, and the last remaining Princess, Soft Water, died childless. In her will she instructed that her mother's mad ambition never be repeated - Rijekograd would become a Republic, accountable to its ponies, not to its ambitions, yet it never returned Coltstream. And the River Republic evolved this way as a Republic and maintaining its monopoly on river trade. The government stayed this way, free, harmonic and prosperous. In the year 1001, River Swirl, a student of Celestia's Academy for Gifted Unicorns, was elected to lead the nation. She championed needed reforms for the nation and did great work in continuing the prosperity held by the River Republic for a long time. These reforms brought growth but also a new consciousness to the River Republic, causing the growth of the greatest threat, or the greatest opportunity the republic has ever seen. The year is now 1007 and recently a new political force has risen in the River Republic. The Socialist Party led by Nova Whirl, a new face in River Republic politics, championing moderate socialist policies with great support from the lower classes of the Republic who have not necessarily had the best recent years with poverty being prevalent in the nation. Meanwhile, general Caramel Haze advocates for a much more authoritarian style of totalitarian socialist rule in the country and Nova should be careful where she treads if she comes into power, as the partnership between her and Caramel is purely pragmatic and they hold no affection for each other or their policies. Though there is only one part of the government that can claim to be both excited and fearful about the new Red Wave. This is the OHS, the Office of Harmonic Services. This artifact of the early River Republic was created to guard against monarchist revisionism directly after the abdication of the last monarch. As the Republic evolved into a prosperous democratic nation the OHS' importance diminished somewhat. But now its director, an enigmatic pony by the name of Arclight, sees a new opportunity for the OHS to once again to return to the position of glory and praise of its olden days. He sees the communist movement within the nation as a way to get the OHS back into its slot, right next to the chancellor. While he holds no hatred for Nova Whirl personally, he values his own vision of harmony in his own heart, and Nova may even hold some of that kind of Harmony herself. But Arclight knows it will take a bit more to get River Swirl to enact the kind of laws he needs to be enacted. But through all this political turmoil still stands River Swirl. Intent on keeping her position in the chancellorship and continuing on with her reforms and changes, both in the native Republic and stretching out to the rest of the River Coalition, always wary of the changing powers of the area surrounding the Republic, River Swirl must help her nation stand as the bulwark of the east, against all threats that may present themselves. Starting Situation Internal Affairs Mechanically the political situation in the River Republic at the beginning of the game is unstable, initially, it may seem functional but upon closer inspection, the player will discover their dreadful 5% war support as well as their "Unstable Government" national spirit heavily curtailing any ability to stabilize easily. Getting deeper in, the situation can only be solved through the Unstable Government national focus which will have the player solve the national spirit by the same name but have the possibility of hurting the nation overall if the events do not resolve in their favour. Finally the presence of poverty and mass Illiteracy, as with other nations, causes issues. But one upside is the City of Three Rivers national spirit giving a small reduction to consumer goods, and a large trade deal opinion factor bonus. External Affairs Looking to the borders, the River Republic neighbours all members of the River Coalition with the exceptions of further to the northwest and Lake City, who is separated by a very small area of land owned by Wittenland. This offers the River Republic complete safety from any threat in the early and even into mid game. The largest concern of any River Republic player should be to hold together the River Coalition, as not only is it your eventual goal to unite them and separatism damages this. Early events to be marked down by the player should be: The Lake City Coup, party popularity of , the paths taken by the northern nations like and , as you may be able to invite them or intervene to protect your interests there. How you execute foreign policy will depend infinitely on your political party choice with choices of isolationism within the Coalition and interventionism abroad exist in both branches and every ideology of the River Federation. Military The River Republic Army in 1007 is decent but not inherently weak, the army takes the form of 8 infantry divisions, all 12 width. Every division is under-supplied and the River Republic starts with a severe deficit of equipment. Threats and Opportunities For the early game there are no real threats to the River Republic being bordered by friendly nations at game start. Moving into the middle game, the main threat for any player would be nations leaving the River Coalition, nominally the Lake City coup will always become a threat if it happens, or the purists in Nimbusia. A strong could also pose an issue though your cumulative alliance is almost always stronger than them. The only other mid-game threat is if the got a leg up in the continent in one way or another, war erupts between the Coalition and and and the two ask the Empire to assist them. Gameplay Mechanics As other Riverlands nations they have the River Coalition features in their decisions tab and as part of their focus tree. Your first mechanic is their first focus, "Unstable Government", which will present you with many events and a few decisions to influence your government choice. National Focus Industry River Republic starts the game with a small science base and an outdated industrial sector, a moderate obstacle for their development. The starting focus in this tree gives just an advisor but it only takes 42 days, from here there are a few raw industry foci to the right, coming together at "Connect Coltstream and Rijekograd" which leads to some resource extraction, including 27 of either steel or aluminum, which is significant, as well as reductions in both poverty and an upgrade for outdated industrial sector. The left side of the industry though provides less direct bonuses but allows for the relatively quick removal of the mass illiteracy with "Compulsory Education" followed by an increased science base with "Equestrian Computing" and the reduction of outdated industry and another bonus with "Legalize Labor Unions". Both lines ending in "University of Rijekograd" giving a research slot, and branching again to rockets, nukes, and the full science modernization. The Military Just a note here, the military tree of the River Republic is a lot to take in, with some very strong and unique foci that change a lot for the game and allow for an extremely strong military. First, "Focus on the Military" provides 25 of each xp type and a national spirit allowing you to hold 25 more command power in your reserve. The Grand Army of the Republic This is the usual army focus tree, but it starts with one of the best foci in this entire focus tree, giving 15% recruitable population factor, 25% mobilization speed and +5% war support. Going down the right you receive: artillery bonus, motorised bonus, tank bonus, doctrine bonus, and then another motorized and tank bonus. Uniquely, there is a movement bonus for artillery in hills and mountains. On the left you have an infantry weapons bonus and one bonus that is applied to either land or air doctrine which also fires an event inviting allies to war games, then a choice between either unicorn or pegasi tech followed by "River Technological Exchange" decisions giving a lot of unique events to give tech bonuses from different allied factions. Capable Officers This tree starts by modifying the command power national spirit to give .1 command power daily and 10% planning speed. Then there is a choice between either an offensive or defensive genius Chief of Army. After this follows the "Special Forces Battalion" focus, which grants a 20% special forces cap multiplier, an amazing buff to the amount of especially pegasi or marines you can field. It also gives access to a genius high command that can give you special forces slightly less than on par with Nimbusia. It also allows for you to take the "Republikansko Zapovjedništvo za Posebne Operacije" or RZPO decisions. Where you pay manpower and army xp with the requirements of certain technologies, to train elite special forces battalions with many uses. A large boon to any enterprising invader of exotic lands. This is followed by a focus giving all your current and future generals +1 planning and 50 army xp, and another focus giving 50 army xp 5 ws and a lvl 4 general with great stats, commando, hill fighter, and ranger. Another focus that requires one of these 2 gives buffs to infantry in forests and urban, and then lastly a marines research bonus. Look to the Skies The air tree improves on an already excellent military tree to make a potent combination. Starting off you get a lvl 2 airbase and one military factory, followed by a choice of either a bomber research leading to strategic destruction, or a fighter bonus leading to battlefield support. Both of these lead to close air support research, the doctrine choices lead to "Beyond the River" which gives both a heavy fighter research and strategic bomber research. This goes too anti-air in your capital and research for it and if you have "Radio" tech you can get free radar tech and another bonus for it. In the end you get "Fill the Skies!" giving 10% production bonuses for fighters and medium bombers. "The Mouth of the River" This focus requires you to have a coast, because it gives you 2 naval bases in a random coastal province. The next 2 research focuses give you free destroyers and cruisers and a permanent 7% research bonus to all future models of these types. Then a choice, do you want free Carriers or free Battleships? This is also your doctrine choice, either base strike and naval aircraft or fleet in being followed by super-heavy battleships. The end focus gives you another naval doctrine. The smaller tree on the rights gives you 4 more naval ports in coastal provinces followed by a 10% cost reduction for convoys. Now while the tree on the right is a bit lackluster as you also get no naval industry from this, the free research of ships and permanent research buffs on basic naval craft makes this tree still quite desirable for any player. Politics There are 5 general political paths with a good few choices later on. This summary will discuss the political paths by group, summarize the bonuses given and point out important ones. This will be divided into the most limited subdivision the tree has for ease of review. All political paths give a research slot at some point that will not be mentioned directly. Prepare for the Storm To get this tree you must have the harmonists win the snap elections, pick Bastion of the East then Prepare for the Storm. ''This is the tree for if you want to do full democracy and unite the Riverlands peacefully. It gives some basic but useful bonuses while also allowing you do request cooperation with Equestria and eventually become the "Equestria of the East" giving quite significant bonuses. This path also gives access to the war readiness mini-tree giving various buffs and allowing you to request more Equestrian aid, and you can intervene in Diamond Dogs politics and influence to become harmonic. The Golden Curtain To get this tree you must have the harmonists win, pick ''Bastion of the East then The Golden Curtain. The opening focus lets you guarantee nations at any world tension and for half the cost. First of all this path has the war readiness tree described above. Next comes the Minutemares, allowing you to send many volunteers anywhere you want at 50% less tension and no requirement for your army size. This leads, in one branch, to some military factories from "Emergency Arms Provisioning".'' Other things include removing the socialist threat and a unique national spirit giving 10% recruitable pop factor. This path also gives access to the "Operation: Cherry Party" and "Operation: Magic Star", allowing for the launching of coups in either the western knights (and giving all of your puppets 2.5% recruitable population while increasing the amount of their manpower divisions you conscript from them) or the southern griffons (and attacking Prywhen) , both of these lead to attacking the Griffonian empire. The focus ''Secure the Riverlands, has you unite the Riverland nations in a more stern manner. You gain a puppet war goal through decisions on any nation that leaves your faction, should they resist unification. The Phoenix Program To get this tree you must have the harmonists win, pass Emergency Laws during the crisis, have Grover V be dead and pick the "Phoenix Program" focus. In this path the OHS the secret service of the River Republic steps in to save what they call a democracy under threat, note you will become non-aligned which may tip the Wittenland AI into rushing the federation foci. This path has a choice when you take the focus "Replace the Unstable Government", you either lose a lot of stability and your new Supreme Leader Arclight will gain +25% political power gain, or you loose much less stability. This also affects whether or not the upcoming foci "OHS Divisions" or "OHS Detachments" can be taken, OHS divisions is better in every way but requires you to have tanked your stability with choosing the dictatorial choice from before. You also get Wartime Harmony letting you justify war goals from the start and do lend-lease and volunteers at lower world tension. This path allows you to take "Secure the Riverlands", "Emergency Arms Provisioning" and the Operations Cherry Party and Magic star described above in "The Golden Curtain". Uniquely though, following the OHS divisions or detachments, gives you (at 25% world tension) another 2.5% recruitable population which can then be followed by puppet war goals on Longsword and Hellquill. Also after Wartime harmony is the crackdown on dissent line giving stability mainly and the option to either crush the communists and get a war goal on Prywhen with risk of backlash or reconcile Nova Whirl and get less stability but less risk. Both the Prywhwen and the Knights war goals allow an attack on the Griffonian Empire. Once you win this war you can either keep Arclight in the "Never-ending Emergency" (advised if you took the 25% political power boost on him) or revert back to harmony but keep the ability to justify on nations easily. Keep in mind though all foci unique to this tree that give war goals will hurt stability if your war support isn't high enough. Nova Whirl if the communists win the election, they will begin by defanging the OHS leading to a rise in leftism, then an event called Red Saturday will happen when general Caramel Haze will try to execute a militant communist coup. This part is him failing. If democracy prevails Nova's branch will begin to give significant economic buffs and a great amount of political power. Nova has a unique expansion path called "Beacon of Peace" giving must needed stability and leading to the "Josipean Strategy" where when you pass a reform in the federation focus tree and a nation accepts it they will gain some creeping communism support. Shared with the next "leader", there is a tree gives a research slot, stability war support, and a national spirit giving division attack and defense. Also allowed to Nova whirl, but requiring the shared tree described, is the "Arsenal of Socialism", allowing you to infiltrate and subvert fellow River Coalition members either increasing communist popularity, arming their people for a revolution, sabotaging their intelligence, or all three! Caramel Haze On Red Saturday, if Caramel succeeds in his coup he will put the country on a much more militarist path. His tree gives buffs to the army, recruitable population, some economic foci, and a few factories. Though keep in mind his path also immediately removes you from the River Coalition faction. His unique expansion route requires the end of the shared tree earlier described. It gives a lot of forts and mobilizes your manpower and economy to service by requirement and partial mobilization, while providing war support. Secondary Communist Expansion The expansion of the Communist branch is either "Proclaim the River Socialist Union" or "Solidarity". First, solidarity requires either the Josipean strategy or Misinformation Campaigns (the end to Arsenal of Socialism) to use. It allows you to peacefully integrate any River Coalition country that has 50% communist support. The Second Proclaim the River Socialist union is more aggressive. For it changes based on who is leading. A simpler one is when Caramel Haze takes the focus and you have taken "Everypony must fight", everyone in the River Coalition declares war on him. Period. You have to fight your way onto the top here. With Nova Whirl, when you have taken Misinformation Campaigns, it is the same, but anyone who has at least 30% communist support will join your union and fight with you. After you succeed you can take "Triumphant Revolution". Unfortunately though, your rapid expansion has caused serious divides in your nation, the following 4 foci let you rebuild the nation after the horrendous national spirits you gain from the unification war. This is followed by either considerable buffs to your foreign interference with "Stalliongrad of the East". Or you can take "Aggressive Defense" giving 10% division attack, which then in 3 other foci give you wargoals on most of your neighbors and beyond. Focus tree Comparison All mutually exclusive trees are political and there are an odd number of them (5) meaning an awkward number of tables. Bear with this section. All trees do not include any of the sections related to expansion. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Речная Республика Category:Countries